Suprise!
by mysterygirl22
Summary: I had an idea for a story like this before and now everyone seems to be doing it too. What happens when an old friend returns with a nasty suprise that changed the Starkid fandom forever? FIND out! R&R please!
1. Crash

It all started with a crash.

The Starkids were all in Starkid manor getting ready for rehearsal for their new show.

Night had fallen the Starkids participating were all divided up into shared rooms.

Julia, Denise, Meredith, Lauren, and Jaime had one room and Joey, Walker, Brolden, and Dylan another.

Nick and Matt Lang were in California thankfully and were not present at the time.

_**CRASH**_

Meredith got up rubbing her eyes. 'What the hell was that?' she looked around at the peacefully asleep girls 'It was only a dream' she thought to herself and went back to sleep. About 5 minutes later she started to hear voices in the halls. "Lo, did you hear that?" she whispered to the small girl next to her. Lauren mumbled several swears back and was silent.

Meredith rolled her eyes and got up and tip toed to the door look out she saw a group of 4 men in masks searching the house. Meredith gasped and hurried back in to the room, she grabbed her phone with trembling hands and dialed 911.

_Hello 911, what is your emergency?_

Before she could answer one of the men burst in to the room waking everyone up.

Meredith froze in her spot in shock. 'He must have seen me go in' she thought. The girls had gotten up she could see them shaking and crying, Lauren had even screamed. She looked around the crowded room in fright, she could hear loud foot steps in the hall and shouts from the boy's room.

The man lunged forward and Meredith flinched as he grabbed the phone out her hand and smashed it to bits with his foot.

She looked up into his cold dark eyes and shivered.

"Move" he whispered pointing a gun to her head.

She took a deep shaky breath and was steered into the living room with the rest of the girls.

She looked up and saw the boys sitting on the ground with two of the men pointing large guns at them.

"Sit" ordered the tallest man. He pulled of his mask and grinning slightly and said "we have a lot to dissus."

"Matt?" gasped Joe.


	2. Why?

"Ha, so you remember me?" he laughed cocking the gun in his hand.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Joey gruffly.

Matt laughed as one of his men struck Joey in the head hard with the butt of his gun. He heard Lauren shriek as Joey was knocked to the ground. Joey felt the room spinning, his head was throbbing where he had been hit he glared back at Matt, who was now pacing the room.

"Well Richter, I can negotiate if you're not so rude or I can put a bullet through your pretty little friends head" he said nodding towards Lauren.

Joey fell silent immediately.

Matt Socha smiled "good" he said as he walked toward the girls.

"As you all know you have gained much popularity over the years and many adoring fans, some over obsessive," he said factually "What I need from you is to disappear" he finished, an evil glint in his dark eyes.

The Starkids looked at each other surprised 'what did he mean disappear?'

Matt laughed at the looks on their faces "it seems you idiots don't know what I'm saying, no more videos, no more communication, no more Starkid." He hissed.

Brian looked at him flabbergasted. "What? What about the fans? What about our future?" he stammered out.

One of the men walked towards Brian holding up his gun. Brian recoiled in fright but before the man could hurt him Matt's voice rang out in the dark night.

"Stop Geoff, don't kill them… just yet."

Joe's eyes widened in shock 'just yet? Would he actually kill us?' he thought. 'I never got to tell Lauren how I really felt' he said to himself looking to the petite girl cowering against the wall.

They exchanged a look he could see some of the fear leaving her warm brown eyes met the crystal blue ones.

"You aren't good for this world. To many nosy people, you're a bunch of losers just out of college, some people work hard for their career but you guys just got lucky." He spat out glaring at them all.

"So you're just doing this out of jealousy?" asked Dylan angrily.

"I'm just doing it for the good of the world" he said, his voice full of spite "and you'll be the first one to go" he said pointing the gun at Dylan's head.


	3. Martyr

The room was silent as Dylan closed his eyes and prepared to die. He felt himself shaking but he had to stay strong for his friends, especially Denise. He wouldn't let Matt know how terrified he was he would die with dignity.

The girls were all crying even the boys looked teary- eyed. "Bye, Dylan" whispered Matt, his finger slowly pulling the trigger. Jaime ducked her head while Julia and Lauren held on to each other. Denise was watching mortified.

"No!" shouted Denise her voice rang out in the silent night. "Take me instead" she cried.

Everyone looked to her in shock.

Matt pulled his hand away from Dylan's temple. "Do we have a volunteer then?" he asked looking at Denise.

"D-don't kill him, kill me instead" she repeated tears flowing from her eyes.

The Starkids knew that Denise and Dylan were desperately in love, they just didn't know how much.

Matt advanced towards Denise.

Dylan raised his voice "No, stop!" Denise looked up at him wide-eyed "I was chosen" he continued, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I was chosen."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Then let's have a vote, you chose which friend I kill" he said, looking around at the Starkids.

"No" said Brian his voice did not waver as he spoke. "We're not voting" he said firmly. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Vote, or I will kill them both" said Matt angrily.

The team went silent they looked each other desperately, looking for another option. There was none.

"All in favor of Dylan?" Matt called out.

There was a long pause then four hands went trembling into the air.

"Denise?"

Five hands.

Matt chuckled "looks like we reached a verdict" he whispered.

Before Matt could raise his pistol Dylan spoke out again "wait, just one last kiss" he said. It was barely audible as he was crying.

Dylan leaned to Denise's face and brushed away a strand of hair. "I love you" she whispered.

Dylan pressed his lips gently to hers. "I love you too" he whispered back "I promise I'll see you soon"

Denise hugged him tightly taking in his sent one last time.

"Enough with the love fest" shouted Matt, he nodded towards one of his men who dragged Dylan back.

He fired one shot and Denise was gone.


End file.
